


there's something 'bout the way he looks at you

by ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls



Series: (not so) daily damerey [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant I Guess???, DamereyDaily, F/M, Friendship, Post Episode 9, Post Star Wars: Rise of Skywalker, Prompt Fic, Realization of Feelings, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls/pseuds/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls
Summary: After the defeat of the First Order, the Resistance celebrates their victory and the freedom of the galaxy. During the celebration, Rose and Rey discuss the Jedi's possible relationship with the newly appointed general, which Rey is baffled about. There's no way that he has feelings for her, right?---'He looked at you like you were the brightest planet in the galaxy.'
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey & Rose Tico
Series: (not so) daily damerey [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595158
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	there's something 'bout the way he looks at you

**Author's Note:**

> for day 19! 
> 
> prompt: 'He looked at you like you were the brightest planet in the galaxy.'

“So, what’s happening between you and the General?” Rose asked her as the two of them watched the celebration roaring on. It was definitely a sight to be watched; people were whooping with cheers and drinks in their hands and a fire burned strongly and brightly, illuminating the faces of those who survived to tell the tale of the won just won. It was a joyous celebration and Rey was glad to be apart of it. She had never witnessed anything as big and grandiose as this on Jakku. The closest thing to this was maybe watching a bunch of scavengers going through the junk of an old Star Destroyer and cheering when they found something valuable before going back to work. (Rey shook her head at the idea. That was NOT a celebration) 

“Between me and the General? You mean Finn?” Rey cringed at the thought of Rose thinking of her and Finn like that. Just the thought of being romantically linked to Finn made her slightly sick. Rey loved Finn, yes, but as a brother. He was her first friend and closest confidante after all. She also knew the smaller woman had feelings for her closest friend and the two of them had yet to talk their feelings out, but she really hoped that she and Finn didn’t give off the impression that the two of them were in love. Rey loved Rose as well, the two of them becoming best friends fast after Rose’s recovery, and all she wanted was Rose’s happiness. 

“No,” Rose gave a little giggle. “I meant between you and Poe.” 

“Me and Poe?” She gave a glance to the newly appointed General who was in deep discussion with Kaydel, his eyes focused only on the woman he was speaking too and no one else. “What makes you think that there’s something between me and Poe?” 

Rose frowned at her. “Wait you don’t know?” 

“Don’t know what?” 

“He has feelings for you,” Rose told her. “Isn’t it obvious?” 

She felt her heart start to speed up then and she didn’t know why. Poe had feelings for her? She tried to search every memory she shared with him and she couldn’t come up with anything besides them arguing, hugging, laughing and making jokes about Kylo Ren (him but she laughed at how funny they were), working on ships together, co-piloting the Falcon, and sneaking food to each other every now and then. 

“No? I don’t think he feels anything besides friendship for me.” 

Rose looked at her like she was kidding and Rey continued on. “Seriously! Poe acts the same towards everyone. I think I would know if he felt more than friendship towards me.” He was friendly and outgoing, always going out of his way to make sure that everyone was fine, including her. She didn't think that Poe treated her any differently. 

“Not everyone,” Rose disagreed. “I’ve known Poe for awhile now. He doesn’t stare at everyone the same way he stares at you and he certainly doesn’t act the same towards everyone. He doesn’t willingly give up his rations to just anyone.” 

Rey looked at her friend, eyebrow raised. He treated her differently? The very idea of Poe looking at her differently sent a fluttery feeling inside of her chest, along with her heart speeding up once more. “How so?” she asked her, her throat feeling incredibly dry all of a sudden. 

“He looks at you like you’re the brightest planet in the galaxy,” Rose answered with a comforting smile on her face. 

She glanced a look at him once more, and this time Poe was looking back at her, as if he knew that she was looking at him. Rey felt a flush arise across her cheeks and a soft smile laced his features as he gave a tiny wave towards her. She gave one back in return and she swore then that maybe she could see how brightly his eyes sparkled at the sight of her returning the simple gesture, making her heart skip a beat.

Rose chuckled beside her. “See,” she said as she nudged her, her tone light. “The brightest planet in the galaxy.” 

She could definitely see it now after Rose told her. It made her feel warm inside, something that she didn’t know she could feel, and a giddiness at the knowledge of someone liking her. Then again, Poe made her feel things she didn’t know were possible. 

Maybe, just maybe, he was starting to be the brightest planet in her galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! :)


End file.
